Naruto Senju Uzuamki
by Clay19
Summary: At 18 Kushina had Naruto at the age 5 graduated from the academy, at 6 mastered the Kanzen Tentai the Uzumaki bloodline. At 7 passed the Chunin-exams, at 8 became a Jounin, at 9 a Anbu. 12 years later she had several daughters. Then the Kyuubi was released, Minato wanted to seal it in 2 of their daughters, but Naruto told him to seal into him because he unlocked his chakra chains.
1. Naruto's life

When Tsunade wanted a child she got some sperm from the hospital, but what she didn't know was that sperm belonged to Jiraiya. She gave birth to Minato, had blond hair and blue eyes with spiky hair. She soon found out that Jiraiya was the father of her little boy. When Minato fell in love with Kushina he wanted to be with her, so they had a child and named him Naruto.

He had red hair that he gained from his mother but it was spiky from his brother, he gained his blue eyes from his farther. But as he grew older they got darker. And he had the chakra of a Jounin.

But when Kushina was about to give birth to their last child, the Kuyubi some how got lose and started attacking the village. Minato was about to seal it into his new born child but, Naruto told him to seal it in him, because he gained his mother's **chakra chains.** So he did, but when the Kuyubi was sealed in him. It unlocked several abilities in him and he got whiskers on his cheek.

But then they disappeared, they didn't know why. Danzo wanted to turn Naruto into a weapon and join his Root. But Kushina put a stop to it, saying that he couldn't interfere with her clans business. That was the day that Kushina found out that Minato was sleeping with other women. So she got a diforce, and had her children live her.

Tsunade and Mito moved into the Uzumaki compound, with Kushina and her children. While Minato went into the CRA Clans Restoration Act. And married several women all civilians. Having several children all males, which was all he cared about.

Naruto became a ninja at the age of five years old when he graduated from the academy, at six mastered the **Kanzen** **Tentai** the Uzumaki bloodline. At seven passed the Chunin-exams, at eight became a Jounin, then at nine a Anbu.

When he was on a mission he found out that **Uzushiogakure** was destroyed by **Kiri, Kumo **and **Iwa** alliance, with the help of **Konoha.** Because they gave them the secret to shutting down the whirlpools. So he decided to rebuild the village with the help of several villages. And that he would bring some new clans into **Uzu.**

He got mad so he devised a plan to get his family out of that village, and to rebuild the village of **Uzushiogakure**. He needed wifes to give birth to more Uzumaki's, even though they would be half, Uzumaki.

When he found out that the shinobi of **Konoha** integrated **Uzushiogakure's** symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after **Uzushiogakure's** destruction. He got pissed of, at them and he planed to make them pay.

He decided to learn every ninja art there was to get stronger to protect his family. He then gained new bloodlines that he guessed came from his fathers side. So he decided to go on a training trip to learn about his new abilities, and gain more jutsu's.

And he planed to get back at the other villages that helped destroyed his village. By having clans that come from theirs join him. And he planned to kill the **Seven** **Swordsman** of **Mist**. And keep the swords. And kill ninja's from their villages.

While he was learning he found out that he had the **bloodlines** of **Kaguya clan, Kurama Clan, Nara clan, Inuzuka clan, Hyūga clan, Aburame clan, Senju clan, Uchiha clan, Shirogane clan, Uzumaki clan, Yamanka clan and Yuki Clan. ****He planned on gaining several small villages for a alliance. **


	2. Naruto comes back

Naruto stood staring at the gate to the village where he was born into. But it wasn't his home because the **Uzushiogakure** was being rebuilt thanks to the help of some villages that he help save and protect. He stood at a height of six feet and four inches, had a muscular body because he trained none stop to get stronger and protect his family. So the leaf village wouldn't use them for their own gain. He was wearing anbu black pants and a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles, with a black coat wrapped around. Strapped to his back was two swords, he had two kunai and shuriken pouches one on each leg.

His blond hair was completely red, thanks to him waking up his genes, they slowly starting turning his hair red. It started at the top, with just the tips red. But over time it spread to the bottom. Standing next to him was several women that were his wifes. The first was Mei who is a tall, slender woman in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her sizeable breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with purple lipstick.

Next was Konan who was from Amegkaure, who was a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, grey eyes (amber in the anime) with lavender eye shadow. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair since she was a child. She wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of blue pants that also functioned as her shoes, with white high heels.

Third one was Guren from Otogakure, wears red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

The fourth was Isarabi from the land of sea, has purple hair and black pupiless eyes. Her face, arms and legs are wrapped in bandages and she wore a sleeveless tunic-blouse with brown shorts. She also wore a simple yellow sash around her waist. When she transformed she turned green in colour and took on the appearance of a humanoid fish-like creature.

The fifth one was Rin who was of average height, was from Konoha. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. Along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist.

The sixth one was Yukino Yuki from the Yuki clan. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She wore a white sleeve shirt and pants, with a sword strapped to his waist. The Seventh one was Kagura Inuzuka with long brown hair and gray eyes. She wore a black jacket over a white t shirt and brown last of in Sasame from the Funa clan, had a purple hat on top of her long orange hair, with dark eyes. She wore a sleeveless light blue shirt and dark blue pants. And around them were his partners that he has picked up as babies or where given to him as a child.

Kurimaru a male half wolf/dog, a mixture of dark brown and light brown, bright blue eyes. Next to him is was Tyke a male half wolf /fox, he was a mixture of black and orange. Next was Shadow male all black half wolf/fox. Next was Night shade a female black hybrid. Next was Star streak a female with bright orange with some white, hybrid. Next was Demon a male black hybrid. Next was Angel a male all orange body with a white chest, hybrid. And the last was Little-Z who was just like his father. Konohoa was the mother, who was a female fox, with a white chest and the rest orange. The father was Big-Z who was a huge black wolf. His tail is long and bushy and usually carried down or straight out, but never curled. His chests are narrow and keel-like, and their fore limbs seem pressed into their chests with elbows that are turned inward and paws that are turned outward. Their legs are moderately long compared to the legs of other canids.

The next one was Amaterasu a female white wolf, the next one was Su a female fox. Has big, pointy ears, a long, pointy muzzle and thin legs. Muzzle stop is not prominent. Eyes are almond-shaped with vertical cat pupils. Black paws, white belly with a orange-sh red color. Gishou a male fox, more brown-like Red with gray shades in some places. Next is Silver a male fox, a mixture between sliver and black. Next is Genmaki a male fox with a mixture of gray and orange. Next is Ace a male black wolf, next is Shugo a male fox with white fur and gray legs. Aleu is a female gray wolf. Next is Akane a female dark brown wolf. Next is Santen a reddish orange wolf. The last four are triplets which are all dogs. Aomaru a female with dark brown coat. Akira a female with white body and dark paws. And last Reiko a male a mixture of whit and brown. And Kagura's dog was Shiroi who was a male dog with white fur and bright blue eyes.

"So Naurto how does it feel to be back in this village?" Mei asked as she pressed herself against her husbands back making him grin. "Well Mei, it will be good to see my family but this village is a piece of shit." truing around kissing Mei on the lips. And then giving her ass a slap. Making her moan, "Naruto why did you do that, when you know it makes me horny." she asked. "Because i wanted to, now come on everybody." before walking to the village gates. His other wifes laughed or giggles at Mei's face. His partners followed him or went ahead to scout. 'It looks the same since last time i was here, the people are still lazy.' he sighed.


End file.
